The Journey Finally Taken
by Yombo
Summary: This begins the journey of a girl...an American.
1. A Yankee at Hogwarts?

A Yankee at Hogwarts?  
  
Amaya peers out her window seat on the airplane. She sighs slightly as the past floods through her mind.  
  
"Why does everyone have to be like this?" she thinks to her self, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
The passenger next to her snores loudly for a moment and Amaya eyes him annoyingly. She shakes her head and returns her gaze out the window, to the black nothingness of the night. Amaya's family is one of the most powerful wizarding families in the United States. Her family and another, the McKenzie's, have been against each other for generations and lately things have gotten really bad. The McKenzie's have taken their hatred to the next level, and attacked Amaya's parents. Her parents, Alissa and Gavon Grace, knew that their daughter would no longer be safe at home. So they sent her away, over seas.  
  
A small tear trickles down the side of Amaya's face and she closes her eyes, soon after she drifts to sleep. When she wakes, the plane in is just pulling into the gate at the airport in England. She puts on her backpack and makes sure she has everything. After she gets off the plane, she heads to get her luggage when she sees someone holding a sign with her name on it. She walks up to the man, adjusting her backpack, and says quietly "I'm Amaya Grace."  
  
The man nods and smiles at her.  
  
"Welcome to England. Your things are already being gathered. Please follow me and we will get going." He says motioning her to follow him.  
  
"Muggles," she thinks to herself, "such silly ways of traveling.much to slow."  
  
In no time at all she is on her way to her final destination; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wrings her hands in anticipation, her very first day going to any wizarding school in her entire life. She watches things zoom by as she rides the Hogwarts Express. After a few hours the train stops and soon on her way to the school where Professor McGonagall greets her.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts my dear. I trust the ride was satisfactory?" she questions, smirking only slightly.  
  
"Everything but the plane ride here ma'am," Amaya replies sheepishly.  
  
"Please follow me Amaya, Dumbledore awaits you in his office. He has a few things to discuss with you." McGonagall says leading the way.  
  
"Peppermint rolls," she says and the statue to Dumbledore office opens, revealing stairs.  
  
"He's waiting for you," she says with a smile and walks away.  
  
Amaya looks at the stairs and takes a deep breath, walking up them. When she reaches the top, she looks around, amazed.  
  
"Welcome Amaya. Have a seat and I will explain some things to you." Dumbledore motions to a seat and Amaya sits down nervously.  
  
"First, I'd like to welcome you to Hogwarts. Second, there are 4 houses in Hogwarts, each with their own special characteristics. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Third, I'd like to tell you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, for it is full of dangerous creatures."  
  
Amaya nods. "Yes professor Dumbledore," she says.  
  
"Now, tomorrow you will take some exams. I know you have been home schooled, but we need to get a feel for what you know. If you can pass the exams of classes you'd have originally taken, then you will get credit for taking the class. You will take exams for the next few days." Amaya simply nods.  
  
"Go, join the feast where you will be sorted into your house then, get some sleep and tomorrow you can finally be the witch you've wanted so badly to become." He says with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Amaya nods, and stands. "Thank you professor."  
  
She walks out his door and heads down the stairs, where Hagrid greets her.  
  
"The Professor said I should escort ya to the dinnin' all. My name is Hagrid and I be the grounds keeper of Hogwarts. Foller me," he says making his way to the Great Hall.  
  
Amaya walks quickly so as not to get left behind. He opens the door and Amaya beams as she sees the mass of students already gathered. 


	2. The Sorting

The Sorting  
  
"Before the feast can begin, there is a matter that must be attended to. A new student is attending Hogwarts and needs to be sorted into her house," Dumbledore says just as Amaya walks in the door.  
  
Dumbledore motions her to the stool in the front of the room and Amaya walks up there nervously. Dumbledore walks over and places the tattered and old Sorting Hat on top of Amaya's head. The rest of the students wait anxiously to hear what house she will be placed in while a familiar looking boy with a lightning scar and his best friend Ron Weasley wait to hear this year's song from Sorting Hat. The hat clears his throat and begins:  
  
"I may be old  
  
But I am wise Unto a house I shall decide Which one you'll be Is what I see In which I never lie. In Gryffindor, Both brave and daring Just the house for you? Or Hufflepuff Who's just and loyal The house that calls to you? Keen Ravenclaw's are Fair and witty Proud Slytherin's are shrewd Crafty, ambitious, determined too Theses houses 4 There are no more One I will decide So sit back, Relax, enjoy the show  
  
And hear what I decree"  
  
The students clap and cheer when the hat finishes. Harry Potter and Ron cheer the loudest since they missed it the first time. The hat thinks deeply. It herms and humms and makes other sounds of thinking while he spends the next 20 minutes trying to decided where to put Amaya Grace. Some of the students start grumbling as they are all very hungry.  
  
The hat whispers into Amaya's ear "You are very hard to choose indeed. You could be in every one of the houses. But which one, which one do I see. Ahhhhh yes. I see the house now, you will be making great changes to this house I see"  
  
The hat smiles and then speaks aloud. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table erupts into cheers and applause from the end of the room. The other tables seem disappointed but clap politely. She blinks and gets up once Dumbledore removes the hat and makes her way to her seat.  
  
"Oh great. She's probably just like the rest of the bunch," Ron says, scowling.  
  
Harry frowns, nodding. "You're probably right Ron."  
  
Hermione Granger looks at Amaya from her seat and notices she looks rather uncomfortable there.and out of place. At the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy makes comments to Crabbe and Goyle and stands up, walking over to her.  
  
"Since you are new to Hogwarts and the Slytherin House, welcome," he sticks out his hand, smirking.  
  
Amaya eyes his hand and stands up, peer at him.  
  
"You are the type of person my parents always told me to avoid," Amaya says coldly.  
  
Malfoy blinks and takes a few steps back.  
  
"I'd be careful who you mess with Yankee."  
  
Amaya laughs and smirks at Malfoy.  
  
"Your type are all alike. If anyone should be afraid it's you Blondie,"  
  
Amaya peers at him with a cold, menacing stare as she stands up. She looks down at Malfoy, for she is much taller than him. Malfoy takes the hint and goes back to his seat just as Dumbledore is about to speak.  
  
"Now that Amaya has been sorted into her house, I have just a few words to say and they are 'big eats good are yes,'" Dumbledore says, sitting down, ginning. Amaya's eyes go wide as the food appears in front of her. She helps herself to various items and eats.  
  
She follows a few Slytherin back to the common room after she is done eating. She goes up to her room, which for the moment is in the 1st year section. She gets dressed for bed and goes to sleep. She wakes the next morning and goes to the hall for breakfast. She sits down at an empty part of the table on the Slytherin side and eats. She looks at the far table to see Malfoy picking on Harry, Ron and Hermione. Amaya frowns and stands up, striding over to Malfoy. She taps him on the shoulder, grinning.  
  
"Hey blondie pick on someone your own size like me."  
  
Malfoy blinks, spinning around. He looks up at Amaya, a look of terror on his face.  
  
"Run along little man," Amaya says with a smirk. Malfoy walks away quickly.  
  
"Hey thanks" Ron says.  
  
"You're Amaya right?" Hermione says.  
  
Amaya nods. "Yes I am Amaya, and you are welcome. That guy is such a jerk," she replies with a smirk.  
  
"Malfoy likes to pick on us," Harry says.  
  
"Oh so that's his name?" Amaya asks.  
  
"Yeah. Draco Malfoy," Hermione replies.  
  
Amaya tries to contain her laughter. "Draco. What a silly name" Amaya says, giggling.  
  
"That's what I thought," Ron said, smirking.  
  
"Oh forgive me I've been so rude. My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione says, holding out her hand, smiling.  
  
Amaya smiles and shakes her hand.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Amaya shakes both boys hands. "So you are the famous Harry Potter? Bet its hard being all popular. I'm sure you already know this but I'm Amaya Grace."  
  
Hermione blinks and looks at Amaya.  
  
"Grace? That name is so familiar. You said Grace right?"  
  
"Yeah I did. Why?"  
  
"Oh.now I remember.your family is one of the most powerful wizarding families in the United States!" Hermione says exasperated. "I remember reading it in Famous Witches and Wizards Across The Globe."  
  
Amaya blushes slightly.  
  
"Why aren't you going to some American school then?" Ron asks.  
  
"Well, there's another family who really doesn't like ours. They've held this grudge on my family for generations. It wasn't safe for me to go to any school there. So I was taught at home. All this week I'm going to be taking exams to see how many years I can skip. I'm old enough to be in the 3rd year. Speaking of exams, I need to go," Amaya waves and everyone nods.  
  
"She seems nice enough," Harry comments.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione nod in agreement.  
  
Amaya leaves the hall and greeted by Hagrid  
  
" 'ello there Amaya. 'ow are ya?"  
  
"I'm all right. I think Malfoy is scared of me," Amaya replies, grinning.  
  
Hagrid can't help but chuckle. "Dumbledore is going to administer the exams 'imself. I find dat a great honor."  
  
Amaya nods in agreement. She follows Hagrid to an empty classroom where Dumbledore awaits.  
  
"I hope I haven't kept you waiting. I had to take care of something," Amaya says apologetically.  
  
Dumbledore just smiles, his eye twinkling. "Not at all my dear. Please take a seat and we can begin."  
  
Amaya nods and does as she is told. For the next few hours she is given two exams and has a break for lunch. After completing the 1st year Potions test in record time, she leans back and stretches, getting up from her chair and heading for the door.  
  
"Please return in an hour for 2 more exams." Amaya nods and exits the room.  
  
She makes her way to the hall and sits down for lunch, alone of course. She sighs and plays with her food more than eats it. Some of the other Slytherin look at her and whisper to each other. She leans her head on her hand and takes a bite of her food. She finishes her food and stands, walking into the hallway. She passes by Malfoy who quickly walking into the great hall. Amaya smirks and returns to her classroom.  
  
Dumbledore sits at his desk, smiling. "Welcome back Amaya. I hope you enjoyed your lunch."  
  
"Not really professor," Amaya replies solemnly.  
  
"Oh? Well that is saddening news. The other Slytherin not being kind with you?" Dumbledore asks.  
  
Amaya simply nods, taking her seat. His eyes twinkle and he begins the next set of tests. For the next few days Amaya takes 4 tests a day to see where she stands and what year she should be in. Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts are the classes all students must take plus she had to choose some other classes she thinks she'd enjoy. After all the testing she was declared a second year.  
  
"I'm afraid that you didn't have sufficient knowledge to be designated a third year student. I'm sorry," Dumbledore says.  
  
Amaya shrugs. "If that's where I belong then so be it."  
  
"You will start classes tomorrow. Your supplies will be purchased for you and you will only need to reimburse for the cost of the supplies," Dumbledore says.  
  
Amaya nods and stretches, walking out the door. She decides to go eat and see if she can hang out with Hermione, Ron, and Harry some tonight and tell them the news. She walks into the Great Hall and has a seat. By now she's ignored all the people looking at her and whispering to their friends about her. After she is done eating she gets up and joins Harry and the others as they walk out.  
  
"Hey.are you guys free? I wanna tell you about how testing went," Amaya asks with a smile.  
  
"Sorry..but McGonagall gave us loads Transfiguration homework" Harry says apologetically.  
  
Hermione nods her head, "Yeah, sorry."  
  
Amaya nods and tries not to frown. "Alright, maybe later then."  
  
She turns and leaves, sighing she heads out the doors and out onto the grounds. She sits on a bench, near Hagrid's hut, and begins to cry. Hagrid walks out of his hut and heads towards the school when he spots Amaya.  
  
"Amaya are ya alright?" He asks with concern.  
  
Amaya quickly dries her face. "Yeah.sure..What's up Hagrid?"  
  
"Oh jus makin' me 'ounds. What'er you doin out 'er?" He asks, scratching his head.  
  
"Just enjoying the night and well no one seems to like me." Amaya says with a sigh.  
  
Hagrid has a seat next to her and puts his rather large hand on her shoulder. "Now why you sayin' that. I bet there're lotsa people watin to be yer friend," he says with a smile.  
  
"Name one," Amaya says.  
  
"You 'ave only been here what fer days five days .it ken take a bit to make friends ya know,"  
  
Amaya sighs, nodding slowly. "Yeah, but I think because I'm in the Slytherin house. No one wants to be my friend and I don't like any of the Slytherin they are so mean and arrogant and not someone I want to be around why am in that house?" Amaya asks, her eyes tearing up again.  
  
"I don't know the answer to dat question yer there fer a reason jus' let 'er play out an you'll figure it ou," Hagrid says, standing up. "Stick with it Amaya. You're'er fer a reason. Dun let it go to waste,"  
  
He walks towards the castle and Amaya sighs.  
  
"I'm here because my parents sent me here." she says with a sigh. 


End file.
